Lucy Heartfilia: Forgiven or Not? It's Her Choice, No One Else's
by scytheshinigami
Summary: Lucy has been ignored by Fairy Tail and Natsu and Erza appear in her apartment, dragging Lisanna and tells Lucy that she's weak and they decided to kick her off the team and replace her with Lisanna. What happens now?
1. Chapter 1: Ignorance

A/N: My first Fairy Tail fan fiction, I know I'm supposed to finish "Melancholy through Shibusen" but I kept straying to this story that I had created since I finished watching the anime and read the manga. I'm guilty U-U obviously but I'll upload three more chapters of my other fic too… **DON'T FLAME ME**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ignorance

Since Lisanna's return, Lucy had been avoided by Team Natsu and most of the guild members (except Gray, Wendy, MiraJane, Charle and Levy) have ignored her for the passing week. Each moment in the guild, if you glance over your shoulder, you'll see Lucy smiling and laughing like her usual self. But that's not the truth, she's screaming and crying yet every one of those fools can't see that little glitter of hope in her that says she wants it to be like the old times. But that hope got lost when she saw and heard things she should've never stumbled upon two weeks ago…

***Flashback***

_Lucy had finished her solo mission from Crank Manor and was heading towards the guild. When she pulled up the street where Fairy __Tail__ resided, she noted that the giant wooden doors were closed and there was silence. She cocked an eyebrow. 'Why's it so quiet today?' She rummaged through her keys and took out the key of Leo._

_Silently she chanted "I'm the one who travels between the two worlds. Listen to my command and heed to it. I summon thee and open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared immediately "Your knight in shining armour has come for you, princess. What may I be of service for you, milady?" he kissed her hand and she flip her hand off, rolling her eyes._

"_Loke, open Escort Portal: Fairy __Tail__: Makarov's office now" she said firmly with a stiff tone_ _and his body became rigid by the harshness of her tone. Quickly, in the blink of an eye, Lucy found herself in Master's office and force closed Loke's gate before he could do anything unnecessary._

_Glancing around the dark and supposedly empty room, she found the door and twisted the knob carefully, she crouched down and crawled to the second floor's porch, making sure no one noticed her presence. She glanced down from the porch and was surprised to see Team Natsu and Lisanna huddled together over a table. 'What were they doing?'_

"…_Damn it!" Natsu shouted and hit the table "We're in last place in the GMG again! It's all because of Lucy! She's so weak!" he threw away the Weekly Sorcery magazine he read earlier to the floor, pissed. Lucy was shocked that Natsu blamed her for their defeat but sadly, she felt guilty too about the loss. 'I should apologize to everyone later on' she thought but would the others forgive her like they did last time?_

"…_.Natsu, don't blame Lucy because of this. She tried her best and everyone has their limits so at least try to see that!" Lisanna retorted, Lucy smiled "No use defending her, Lisanna! You're better than her and she's probably the only weak mage in our guild! Yukino from Sabertooth could do better! Somehow, if we've never met her, then we could've won the games!" Erza protested and at her words, Lucy had crept back into the room and summoned Loke, opening an immediate portal to her apartment._

_Once she was inside her room, she plopped herself over her bed and cried herself to sleep. Her thoughts kept wandering over to Erza and she decided to forget about apologizing to them; after all, who aplogizes to someone who doesn't appreciate them? Let alone, talk behind her back, Lucy thought angrily, finally drifting off to sleep._

***End of Flashback***

Ever since then, Lucy took on solo missions because she refused to cooperate with Team Natsu and decided to let Lisanna take her time to fill the gap that she left empty eversince she was trapped in Edolas. The missions that Lucy took were mostly S-Class but neither Mira or the others knew except Makarov, who accompanied Lucy during the missions.

Right now Lucy had free time and during those times were she able to finish her novel. With a hot cup of Cappuccino next on the table, Lucy scribbled down her novel _Betrayal and Understanding _…

_She kept crying as she roamed through the streets,howlings were heard, the moon seemed to be mocking her as it began to shine brightly. Clutching her cloak, she ran to the House of Runes and by the time she got there; all there is to say is that betrayal was bitter. He promised her that he will only love her and no one else but there he is, holding the woman that he shouldn't have "Elsey! What are you doing with Vivanne!?" she screamed._

_The man and woman spun to her direction in horror, the woman looked sad while the man, Elsey, looked regretful and full of remorse. He let go of Vivanne and procceded to go near her "Je'taime… it's not what it looks like.." he pleaded but Je'taime ran, far away from the man that she loved, trusted, only to find that all was-_

"Luuuuuucccccccyyyyy!" he yelled, she flinced as the voice interrupted her reading '_what the hell does he want?_' she thought angrily, she stood up and went to her room to find it occupied by Erza, Natsu and Lisanna. '_…Urgh… what now? Planning to murder me?_' she inwardly snorted "Oh hi, what does everyone want to do here? It's rare that you guys came to visit!" she said with a fake giggle.

"Um… Lucy, is it fine if we… uhh.." Natsu couldn't find the right words "We're kicking you off the team, Lucy, you're weak and you bring nothing but trouble. You're useless in battle right now so train while you're out of our team" Erza said bluntly, Lucy was shocked '_why? Because I'm weak that I don't deserve to be in the team? This is ridiculous! I thought we're nakama no matter whose the strongest and whose the weakest!' _ Lucy screamed inside her head but kept smiling outside.

"Yeah! Lisanna's going to replace you. After all, we only picked you to be in our team because you reminded us of Lisanna and there's no other reason, you're just a replacement for her but now that she's here, we don't need you anymore! Let's go!" Natsu and Erza walked away, dragging Lisanna while Lucy stood there, looking at Lisanna who mouthed 'I'm sorry' and had a sad look at her face, Lucy just smiled sadly at her and waved.

Lucy chanted "I'm the one who travels between the two worlds. Listen to my command and heed to it. I summon thee and open the Gate of the Canis Manor! Nikora!" Plue appeared and Lucy smiled.

"Puuuun?"

"Mind staying with me for a while, Plue?"

"Puun!"

Lucy held Plue in her arms and carried him to her bedroom, once she was there, she hugged Plue tightly and sat on her bed. She hugged her knees and cried…. She didn't understand it_, _why? Why did they betray her? Weren't they family? Nakama? Where did all the honesty of their words go? Why ignore her?_ Hah! Nakama? Where the hell are they when I need them the most!? _ Lucy thought bitterly as her head rested against the pillow and hugged Plue tightly.

***Dream***

"_Mommy!" little Lucy runs over to her mother with open arms and hugs her, giggling along with Layla "Mommy, Lucy wants to learn Dragon Slayer magic!" Lucy says as she nuzzles her nose in her mother's embrace, Layla chuckled lightly "In the near future, yes but for now, Mommy will just show you" Layla held up her hand, spread her palms wide and a black, shadowy flame erupted from her palm, Lucy squeaked in excitement "Wah! So pretty!" they were interrupted as they heard screams back at the Heartfilia mansion._

"_Auntie Layla!"_

_Layla and Lucy whipped their heads over to the direction and found a familiar boy with ash orange hair wearing a mini tuxedo, his white shirt underneath was splattered with blood and the smell startled Lucy and Layla. "Hibiki oniisama, what happened!? There's so many blood!" Lucy reached out to a trembling Hibiki and hugged him tight while Layla sped off to the mansion._

_Lucy stroked Hibiki's back soothingly "Hibiki oniisama, did he come again? That man, Lasmiens" Hibiki nodded "He came for you, Lucy. He wanted to use you like that time again and I won't allow it!" Hibiki screamed as he buried his face in her chest, Lucy cupped his face and made him stare at her brown eyes "Hibiki oniisama, it's okay. Mama is here so she won't let him take me anywhere, okay" she smiled and Hibiki smiled sadly, then they heard Layla's scream pierce the sky._

_Lucy and Hibiki hurriedly ran to the mansion after they heard her scream but Hibiki was the first one there and he was met with a horrible sight; Layla laid on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her and her head was pierced with a jade coloured sword._

_Hibiki heard footsteps behind him and a gasp. Then he heard Lucy sobbing hysterically and she ran to her mother, shaking her lifeless body "Mom! Mom! Wake up!" she screamed..._

_MOM!_

***END***

Lucy sat up abruptly on her bed, wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead _'what a weird dream…'_ she thought as she stood up and felt rocks on her feet… _wait, rocks? _She looked down and found that she wasn't in her bed. She looked at her surroundings; the sky had the colour of emerald blue and there were clouds, not ordinary clouds but clouds with different types of environment around them. One had a forest engulfed in flames, burning eternally; another had a large black hole showing the whole universe, another was a metallic factory covered in iron and many more.

"Done enough sightseeing, Lucy Heartfilia?" a voice spoke behind her

* * *

**()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())()()())()()(()()()(()()())())())())()(()  
**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Realm

A/N: Hello! Scytheshinigami here! Heehee~ here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it as much as my friends and me!

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon Realm

Lucy stared at the creature before her; a dragon with glimmering turquoise scales and dull grey eyes, she had seen dragons before so she wasn't frightened at all, instead, she gaped in awe before she stood up and looked around her surroundings then back at the majestic creature "Umm… where am I ? This place looks familiar but I can't tell" she asked the dragon with a look of determination.

The dragon snorted when he recalled the memory of watching Layla and Lucy when she was a child and even though she was the Dragon and Magic Realm's Princess, it was her first time here (she did come when she was younger but in this case, she's all grown up and has no memories so it's considered as her first time) and she wasn't even the least bit afraid of him, which proves to be quite amusing. He bowed his head in respect "You were not sent here to be devoured, Princess. This is the Dragon Realm and I was given orders by the Elder Ones to restore your memories"

Lucy's eyes widened like saucers "What memories and why did you call me Princess? Why am I in the Dragon Realm as well?" the dragon rolled his eyes "Come here, I'll answer your questions" he gestured her to place her right hand on his head and close her eyes. When she did, a bright white light enveloped them and as the memory restoration continued, Lucy screamed in pain as altered and unaltered memories rush in her head and placed in order.

_Dragon realm… Lucy Heartfilia….. Magic Universal Realm… Layla Heartfilia….. Queen….. Princess… Celestial Realm… Creator… Lasmiens Kiosks…. Destruction….. Protect…. Fiore… 10 Wizard Saints…_

Lucy collapsed with her eyes half open and panting, the dragon sighed before clamping his teeth down on Lucy's collarand flew to a cloud with a castle, he transformed back into human; a male with wild turquoise hair and dull grey eyes, wearing a black military uniform with gold linings and wore black combat boots. Carrying Lucy bridal style, he walked into the castle; passing by many statues and through a big hall, finally stopping to a large door with gold letters embedded "Lucy Heartfilia". He opens the door with a loud creak; the room was adorned with white lace covering everywhere, in the middle of the room was a queen sized bed in pink and there were lots of furniture in white, pink and black scattered around the room **(Too lazy to write, eheh ;P)**. He placed her carefully on the queen sized bed and tucked her in, brushing a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead "Sleep tight, Fallen Angel", he went out of the room and closed the door, silently.

***Time skip: 2 hours later (in Dragon Realm)***

Lucy slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a man in black military uniform came in and sat near Lucy's bed "Finally awake now are we?" he chuckled, ruffling her hair and Lucy pouted, slapping his hand away from her and she reached out for a brush near her bed. Picking the brush up, she combed her hair while still wearing the pout "You should've improved that memory restoration spell years ago!" she spouted, the male grinned "As if that's easy, you idiotic girl" "I'm not stupid!" she retorted, he brushed it off "Ah well, you got your memories back, so what's the big deal anyway?" he posed his hands in a 'whatever' manner, Lucy fumed "Ha! Says the man who was forced to wear a pink fluffy dress and dance with Igneel while acting like married couples!" his eyes widened and he turned to Lucy, whose face was red from trying to hold her laughter in.

Finally, Lucy couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing, she fell from her bed, laughing, onto the floor and she crouched, pounding the floor with her fists and laughing hysterically while leaving an entirely embarrassed turquoise male blushing furiously at the memory.

"Well, that wasn't bad but… *cough* ahem… pizza baby bloomers" he said sarcastically.

"Crest!" Lucy yelled, frustrated and furious.

"What! You made fun of me too! At least it's payback!" he growled.

The door creaked open, a woman and two men came in. "Have you had enough of teasing her, Crest VandeHock?" the woman said with a glare, Crest gulped and sweatdropped "Aye", Lucy got up and ran to the woman, hugging her "Grandeeney! It's good to see you again!" Lucy said as she pulled away from Grandeeney, Grandeeney smiled "It's good to see you too, Hime" "Oh! Igneel and Metalicana came too! Yay! Let's have a tea party!" she gestured to the two males behind her, the two males sweatdropped at how similar she was to Grandeeney and shuddered at the thought of having to sit through another dreadful tea party, "NO!" Both of them protested but Lucy didn't listen and dragged the four dragons while Crest kept groaning in protest. They arrived at the back of the castle's garden and sat at a table with chairs that were set out.

"Why do we have to sit through this again?!" Metalicana growled as Lucy pushed him to sit in his chair. Metalicana's hair was the colour of deep iron and his eyes were a shade of black, he had piercings on two of his ears and he wore a black hoodie with a white plain t- shirt inside, black ripped jeans and a grey converse, he wears two ripped off gloves on his hands; so basically, his outfits are all usually grey, white and black mixed.

"Because Lucy hime-sama came back *groans*" Igneel sat down and poured jasmine tea in his and the others' cups. Igneel had red blazing hair and magenta eyes, he wore a chinese-style white robe and brown boots. "And…" he pointed to Grandeeney "she made us do this!" he growled furiously and Grandeeney slapped his head with her hand and when Igneel tried to fight back, Grandeeney gave a death glare.

"A-Aye" he gulped down nervously, Metalicana laughed.

"Serves you right, Flame Brain!" he said sarcastically.

"What'd you say!? Old Rust!"

"Flaming Dragon Fruit!"

"Cold Hearted Metal Freak!"

"Stupid Melted Ash!"

"Whats that! Bird Brain!"

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING, HM?" Grandeeney said as she eyed both of them with a glare; Grandeeney had cerulean blue hair and raven blue eyes, she wore a white short kimono with sakura printouts ,a black shash wrapped around her waist, white matching military sweatpants and brown combat boots; they immediately slung each others' shoulders over and acted like best friends while saluting her.

"No ma'am!" they said in unison , Lucy and Crest sweatdropped, while Lucy thought while smiling sadly _'they're similar to Natsu and Gray…'_

She shook her head violently to remove the thought and unknown to her, Grandeeney was watching her closely while Igneel and Metalicana started to fight again and Crest watched in amusement as the two gripped each other's locks and started a staring contest while throwing insults at each other. Finally Grandeeney lost her patience as a nerve bulged from her forehead and she took two gigantic dictionaries, creeping up behind the fighting idiots and slammed the books down on their heads.

Crest and Lucy sweatdropped again.

"Idiots…" Crest and Lucy said in unison and looked at the the now bleeding dragons. They looked at Grandeeney as she smiled sweetly back at them, sweatdropping again _'a monster in angel's clothing'_ they thought. Grandeeney sat down and began to drink her tea, stopping abruptly at the sudden silence.

"Lucy-hime, I trust that Igneel's son is treating you horribly, is it?" Lucy flinched at her words, the three dragons (including Igneel and Metalicana) looked at her shocked while Grandeeney sighed, putting her tea down.

"Is that true, Lucy hime-sama?" Igneel walked towards her and kneeled down, grasping her shoulders while Lucy let her bangs cover her face.

She nodded. Igneel fumed and got up, ready to go to Earthland to kick his ungodly son's ass but Metalicana blocked him and just when Igneel wanted to fight back, Metalicana shook his head and pointed to Lucy, whose crying, Crest, whose holding her hand and Grandeeney stroking Lucy's hair in comfort. He cringed and then he looked at Metalicana who mouthed the words _'let her be the one to kick your son's ass'_, Igneel smiled and walked towards Lucy, kneeling again and he took her hands away from Crest , gripping them tightly causing Lucy to look at him in confusion.

"He's stupid right?" Igneel grinned

"… Haha, yeah. He is stupid and the first friend I made when I left home" Lucy smiled brightly as tears fell, Crest wiped them off.

"Lucy, you're here to train" Crest said in a serious tone and it made Lucy flinch.

Metalicana strode along while whistling and hit Crest with his iron bar snack, making Crest groan in pain "Oooowww~ Metalicana! That hurt! I'm not made of rock you fool!" "Serves you right! You're making her scared again, crap happy old man!" "You're old too!" Metalicana looked at Lucy giggling and he grinned "Lucy, how's my son doin'?" Lucy immediately began to smile .

"He's doing fine and believe me, the first time we met, he tried to kill me! Your son, that is!" Lucy pointed a finger at Metalicana accusingly, he flinched and Igneel roared with laughter.

"Hahaha! Beat that!"

Lucy pointed her finger to Igneel and he flinched back, Metalicana snickered.

"Your son, Natsu Dragneel, is worser than Gajeel! He ignored me and kicked me off the team because I was weak! Compared to Gajeel, Natsu is the worse and I have every right to complain about it!"

Igneel went to the corner and kept mumbling about how dare Natsu ignore Lucy and kick her off the team and he had high expectations for him to take care of Lucy too, Metalicana and Grandeeney snickered while Crest shook his head and kept saying "Aye ya ya, kids these days…"

"What about Wendy?" Grandeeney asked and Lucy kept giggling, meaning a good sign.

"Wendy is the best, Grandeeney! She's like a little sister to me and she's so cute!" Grandeeney smiled, Lucy looked at Metalicana.

"Metalicana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it? Is it about my son?"

Lucy nodded.

"Why does Gajeel like to pick on people and act mean when in truth, he's really a father-like person?"

"Aahh~, there that brat goes again! Actually, he's quite shy I tell you… Gihi~" Metalicana shook his head in disappointment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Lucy fell and kept pounding the floor with her fists while laughing hysterically at a fantasy image of Gajeel being shy, Metalicana and the others sweatdropped _'Is it that unbelievable?' _Lucy stopped laughing.

"Ahah… sorry… I just felt hilarious of Gajeel being shy. After all, he **IS** Gajeel Redfox" Lucy dusted herself off, a smirk plastered on her face as Metalicana laughed at her sarcasm of Gajeel being a stubborn guy and acting like the tough guy, when in reality, he's a total softie who loves kids and hates violence.

"…So are you going to do it?" Grandeeney asked

"Do what?" Lucy tilted her head confusingly

"The training of course" Crest answered for Grandeeney

Lucy pondered in her thoughts for awhile before she looked at them with serious eyes and sighed.

"Give me some time" Lucy finally said

"Alright but here" Grandeeney gave Lucy a locket necklace with dragon carvings and a white crystal that has all sorts of colours reflected on them on the middle of the necklace.

"When you've made your decision, close your eyes and chant _'Teleport: Escort: Dragon Realm'_ five times and you'll be here, you can use it to go anywhere you want too"

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, chanting "Teleport: Escort: Lucy Heartfilia's apartment"five times. When she opened her eyes, she found herself standing beside her bed, in her bedroom. She sighed and sat on her bed, thinking of her now-restored memories.

'_So Hibiki from Blue Pegasus is my cousin, huh. Even Gray Fullbuster is related to the incident 11 years ago… where Mother was killed by Lasmiens Kiosks…'_

"Lasmiens Kiosks…." Lucy tried the name on her lips and she frowned, letting herself vow for vengeance for her mother who was killed by the man, the man who betrayed the Heartfilias. That night, she fell asleep peacefully for the first time, not knowing the reason why…

* * *

A/N: Quite depressing a bit right? I hope you guys are looking forward to Chapter 3! And NO! The reason why Gray is involved with Lucy is not going to be revealed… **YET! **HAHAHA!... I'm cruel, aren't I? *Goes to Emo corner* * Mumbles* I'm so cruel and sadistic… Nobody will like my fics if I start a new one and not update the other…. I'm cruel… the whole world hates me now…

**NOW! AHEM! I HOPED YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Fairy Tail!

A/N: Tada! Chapter 3 is out! And it's on the same day! *GASPS* Ahhahaha… So enjoy~ and** NO FLAMING PLEASE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Goodbye Fairy Tail!

The next day, Lucy got up early and made chocolate waffles for breakfast while humming a tune she remembered when she was a child. She wore her usual outfit and propped her keys and whip by her belt, she quickly set off to the market to shop for gifts for everyone at the guild; she went to shops and found things that could be useful or longed for by her 'family'. After that, she hurried down the guild and her shopping spree didn't last more than an hour as she knew what everyone at the guild liked so it was still morning and before hurrying down the guild, she teleported the gifts to the back of the guild's garden.

On the way to the guild, she was thinking of a way on how to tell her friends about everything that happened at Dragon Realm yesterday and she wanted their opinions. She silently hoped that they would beg her not to go, she smiled at the thought, she turned to the street where Fairy Tail is and as she neared the guild she could hear the usual ramblings and immediately, her smile was replaced as tears fall on her cheeks. **They betrayed her.**

"I hope I don't get to see Lucy again today! Her face ruins my mood since I'm always the one who has to save her ass!" Natsu roars through the door. **ONE**

"Tch! Like that is enough! She acts like a little sister but only Lisanna is my true sister! She's just a trash we picked as her replacement!" Erza growls loudly as she tried to stop the brawl. **TWO**

"Yeah! She's stupid if she thinks we accept her as a member of our guild! She's weaker than Reedus, even he's better!" Cana yells through the brawl drunkenly. **THREE**

Lucy slumped against the closed guild doors as she heard her friends throwing insults about her, she felt torn apart but amidst the tears, her face was nonchalant and she kept giggling instead of wailing. Thousands of thoughts swim through her mind.

_Am I not needed? Why didn't you just say honestly? I thought everyone accepted me. Now I'm all alone again… I'm alone again, Mother. Ahhahaha… It's nostalgic that I keep getting in the way instead of helping… They're all the same…. There's no need to wait for Gray, Charle, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, the Thunder God Tribe or Team Levy to protest, they're all on a mission…. This is not my place… I'm just a burden they have to carry… Unlike Lisanna, she's their beloved guild member… I'm hated no matter where I go… _

She stood up and faced the guild door "No use waiting for them" she muttered under her breath as she pushed open the doors and nobody seemed to notice her as she entered and the brawl continued, resulting on a flying chair towards her direction and a few people knocked down, she would usually yell back at them but she ignored and went to the bar counter.

"Mira, where's Master?" Mira looked at her coldly but Lucy continued smiling as Mira pointed that Master was in his office and Lucy walked up reluctantly. Mira's cold stare broke as she remembered what Natsu, Erza and Cana said earlier, she was afraid that Lucy heard them and she might do what Mira feared the most but she carried on wiping the glasses since she saw Lucy smiling all the way up. She thought Lucy had something fun to tell the Master.

Meanwhile, Lucy had knocked on the door and her smile turned into a frown and her eyes were as cold as Mira's. "Come in" Makarov said and Lucy entered the room, Makarov looked up from the documents, mostly complaints from the council, and smiled at Lucy "Hello my child Lucy, what do you need?" Lucy coldly looked at him and Makarov shivered, Lucy shoved her right hand with the guild mark and Makarov gawked at the hand, not understanding what she wanted to do.

Lucy's cold eyes softened as she saw the Master looking at the mark, not knowing what to do and sighed "Master, remove the mark. I'm leaving" It took a few minutes for the fact to register Makarov's brain and he felt disappointed, sad and furious. Disappointed and furious that the fact that one day, his children will drive out another; Makarov had apparently heard the brats down stairs and figured that Lucy heard them; and most of all, she was an innocent and abandoned child too. The child born in a wealthy family but never given any love and she was always hoping for a place where people will love her for being herself, she found Fairy Tail but again, she was betrayed after putting so much trust in them. And sad that his new child, Lucy, is leaving because of them but he understood that staying in the guild any longer would just rip her soul to pieces. He sighed.

"For how long?" he asked as he rummaged through the drawers searching for the guild mark deleter.

"… I don't know"

"… I see" he put the deleter on her mark and it immediately disappeared, leaving gold dust flying around. Lucy hugged the old man and cried while he patted her back as tears also invaded his wrinkled aged face. Lucy pulled away and rummaged in her bag, she pulled out an envelope.

"Give this to Gray, Charle, Wendy, Team Levy and the Thunder God Tribe" she handed the letter to him and he nodded. Lucy stood up and headed for the door.

"Will you come back?" he asked as Lucy opened the door, ready to leave. Her eyes softened as she pondered in her thoughts.

"Probably yes or…" she went outside

Makarov silently waited.

"Never" he heard her say as the door closed, leaving him shocked at her last answer. _Never?_ He thought as the tears kept flowing down, striking him that his new child that stayed for a short period in his guild but shared many memories is **NEVER **going to come back again.

As soon as Mira saw Lucy go down on the stairs, she hurried towards her worryingly and asked Lucy what she talked with Master but Lucy just smiled and said "Nothing important…", she turned away but Mira saw that her right hand didn't bear their guild mark and she immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Lucy, don't tell me…" Mira was hoping she had an excuse for why her Fairy Tail mark disappeared.

_Lucy… Please don't say that you quit the guild! Please! I don't want another to disappear! I don't want anyone to go again! Please! Please! Not Lucy… Not you… You may be Lisanna's replacement but you were also different! Please don't leave me! Don't leave the guild!_ Mira thought with desperation in her eyes but when Lucy smiled sadly and turned away from her, Mira knew it was hopeless and she let go of her wrist. Mira watched with tears in her eyes in a frozen-shock trance.

"I'm sorry, Mira" Lucy said and Mira sobbed quietly.

Gray, Wendy and Charle returned.

"Please don't go…" Mira muttered.

Gajeel and Lily returned too and began fighting with Natsu.

"Lucy… please" Mira muttered a bit louder.

Team Levy and the Thunder God Tribe returned.

Finally, Mira screamed louder and everyone, including the ones who returned, turned and looked at the two girls but Lucy kept walking until she was at the entrance.

"LUCY! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE!" Mira screamed and sobbed loudly, everyone rushed to her but some remained and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"Luce, what is Mira talking about?" Natsu asked angrily, his fist in flames. Lucy felt a bit of pain because Natsu accused her but she shrugged it off, just staring at him blankly.

"What?" she said calmly.

"Lucy, Natsu said what Mira was talking about with you! She's crying! What did you do?" Erza said angrily, summoning thousands of swords at Lucy's direction.

Lucy just looked blankly.

"She didn't do anything yet! So stop accusing her! You don't even know how she suffered the whole year when you guys ignored her!" Wendy yelled angrily, causing the whole guild to look at her in shock.

Who knew she had such a loud voice?

"Lucy… *hic* Please don't leave… *hic* please…" Mira said with puffy eyes as she looked at Lucy, Elfman and the rest were trying to calm their barmaid. Gray heard what Mira said and he immediately jumped and grabbed onto Lucy's shoulders, shaking her.

"Lucy! What is Mira talking about?" he said, shaking her.

Lucy smiled and Gray's hand slid down as he saw tears in her eyes.

_What?_

"I'm sorry, Gray" Lucy faintly says as she disappeared, leaving nothing but the dust floating around where she once was.

Mira lost it and she began crying until Master came down, whacking Natsu and Erza with a rolled up piece of envelope.

"Ow! Gramps! What did I do?"

"Yes, Master! What did we do to receive a personal whack on the head?"

"**SHUT UP YOU TWO UNGODLY BRATS!**" he glared at both of them and his glare scared Natsu and even the great Titania.

_What the hell happened? _The whole guild thought as they watched the scene and they sweatdropped, knowing that if they asked, they would feel his wrath.

Makarov ushered Gray and he handed the envelope over to him, everyone immediately crowded around him but Makarov kicked everyone else off excluding Team Levy, the Thunder God Tribe, Gajeel, Charle, Wendy and Lily.

"Ow! Why can't I read the letter but Ice Stripper can!" Natsu got up and tried to get a glimpse but Makarov transformed and swatted him with his giant hands.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED. LUCY DIDN'T MENTION YOU IN THE LETTER!"

"What? But Lucy's in my team!"

Makarov got three tick marks on his head and he was ready to hit Natsu but Gray beat him to it.

CRASH!

"What was that for, Ice Princess!" Natsu rubbed his swollen cheek where Gray had hit him with his iced fist.

"You kicked Lucy from the team without my consent, you flaming dolt!"

"But Lucy agreed to it so what's the problem, crap head!"

Gray got ready but Levy got up and slammed her giant hammer she made with her Script Magic on Natsu's head, earning shocked stares from others except for the ones who read the letter. The ones who read the letter were either crying, destroying parts of the guild or ready to beat the shit out of the idiots who ignored Lucy.

"…Do you know how long she was ignored? How many months! Oh! Not a month but a year!" Levy said as tears filled the edge while Erza looked at her.

"But we didn't ignore her!" Erza and Natsu said in unison.

"You didn't? Hah! Natsu" Laxus said and pointed to Natsu

"YOU. Did you bring Lucy on any of the missions? NO! Because you were fucking busy with rubbing your ass in front of that bitch Lisanna!" Lisanna flinched and Natsu was ready to punch Laxus but then Laxus showed Natsu a Lacrima ball with a video in it.

"Wha?"

"Just look at it dweeb!"

Laxus pulled Lisanna and tied her, letting her scream and tears fall on her face.

"Master!" Erza pleaded him to tell Laxus to untie Lisanna but he shook his head and told her to endure it and look at the video.

***Video***

**Lucy walks home and in the shadow, Lisanna hid and took out a knife. She walks behind Lucy and stabs her, leaving Lucy in a pool of blood.**

***Time skip: 30 video scenes later***

Natsu smacked the Lacrima ball and it smashed to pieces, making Laxus angry and he picked Natsu by the collar.

"What'd you do that for!?"

"There's no way Lis would do that! If she did, Lucy would tell us and give us evidence!"

"Natsu..."

Laxus and Natsu looked at Mira, Mira held a check board on her hand and on the check board it said 'Lucy Heartfilia Hospital Visits', the list had a lot of dates written when Lucy went to the hospital and the dates were very rapid too. Natsu and all the others gawked at it.

"Lis is tha-"

Natsu got interrupted as Wendy went in and smacked Lisanna's face, Natsu's eyes widened. Wendy turned to him and gestured to the door where Wakaba stood by a trolley with presents and there was a huge label on the trolley saying 'To Fairy Tail from Lucy!' Each of them felt much guiltier now that she left, Makarov told them to wait until all the explanation was done before they could take their farewell gifts from Lucy. Natsu was to say something when Gajeel suddenly piped up.

"Salamander, did you know that Lisanna bitch hired a guy to rape Bunny Girl?" Gasps were heard and soon they were staring at their cute Lisanna, not knowing whether to trust Gajeel or not.

"You got evidence, Metal Freak!?"

"Oh yeah, I do" Gajeel shoved a picture of Lisanna handing a guy with a sack of jewels, Natsu gawked at it again.

"And this" Gajeel put up a recorder high on the air _'I just want you to rape this blonde bitch named Lucy Heartfilia' 'Yeah sure, she looks hot' 'Ugh whatever! Don't get caught! If you do, they'll find out that their cute little Lisanna is a total slut bitch!' _*BEEP: END*

They still felt unsure until Gajeel shoved a towel right on Natsu's face; the towel had darkened red splotches on them that appeared to be blood.

"Smell it, Salamander"

Natsu took hold of the towel and smelled it. The towel smelled of strawberries and vanilla, together with a mix of familiar blood…_Lucy's blood._

Natsu snapped back and looked at Lisanna in anger, everyone did too. Natsu wasn't the lying type and if Natsu said the smell belonged to Lucy, he would be right since he was the closest to her and he was always overprotective before Lisanna came back, Lucy might be a replacement but she was always a nakamas to the guild and a sister + nakamas for Natsu.

"Lis, why did you do that?" Natsu asked angrily, towering over the frightened Lisanna.

"B-because everyone loved her and always smiled with her! I didn't want everyone to forget about me!" Lisanna said but Natsu was still angry and he turned away to face Gray.

"Why didn't you tell us that she was targeted by Lisanna, Ice Stripper!"

"I didn't know! They did!" Gray pointed at Laxus and Gajeel. All of them, including the ones who've read Lucy's letter stared at Laxus and Gajeel angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?" Gildarts said in mad angry.

"….She told us not to tell…" Laxus said bluntly but he felt guilty too.

"But why would Lu-chan not tell us that she was targeted by that BITCH?" Levy said the last word venomously and Lisanna flinched again.

"…. She said that everyone was better off with that BITCH…" Gajeel pointed to Lisanna "rather than herself. The reason why was because she always had to be saved and Lisanna didn't so when she found out that Lisanna was the one who tried killing her for 30… no 88 times, she kept quiet"

"88 times!" the whole guild said in shock and glared at their once-innocent Lisanna, who cowered in fear but Laxus just shook his head in disgust while Gajeel kept making Lisanna shiver in fear by giving her cold hard stares.

"But Lucy nee-chan would tell if that was much…. 88 times… why?" Wendy said and sobbed quietly.

Laxus nodded and began telling what Lucy told him a few days ago "You guys know that Lucy was ignored when she was a child and when she was in our guild, she looked so happy. She told me that wherever she goes, she will always be hated and always a burden that everyone in the guild was forced to carry. She thought that she could happily stay in the guild but Lisanna came and started going after her, she didn't mind and she never complained that you guys ignored her. She was sincere and bottled up her feelings, just so you can live your everyday lives smiling with Lisanna. Even if it meant that she no longer had a chance to smile with either of you… To force herself to keep quiet, each time one of you ignores her, she would cut and tell herself that you guys hate her and it was all for your happiness ,the scars that were made by that disgusting bitch there can be seen but its faint and 4 of them are still healing"

Laxus walked away, leaving all the listeners crying for the girl that put so much faith in them but they ended up hurting her badly and now that she was gone, they realised how wrong they were about Lucy being weak. She bottled up her feelings even when Lisanna tried to murder her numerous times just to make their happiness last longer and she didn't care, it was all for her beloved Fairy Tail and her love for them was so strong that she even risked her life just for their happiness, she didn't care whether she'll die for it, she was the strongest out of everyone in Fairy Tail and she deserves to be a Fairy more than anyone else. But they had to hurt her.

"Stop moping around, Lucy wouldn't want this. She tried so hard just so she can make time for us to have happiness. She risked herself just for us, so let's try hard and find her!" Gildarts said enthusiastically while pumping his fist in the air.

Everyone went silent then they all cheered and the rowdy guild was back.

"I would definitely get you back Lucy!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

* * *

**Dragon Realm**

"Thank you Zeref, for picking Lucy up" Crest says as Zeref handed the now unconscious Lucy on his arms to Crest's awaiting hands. He followed Crest to Lucy's room and as Crest laid Lucy on her bed, he ushered Zeref to leave her in peace but he wouldn't budge.

Sighing in defeat, he warned "Don't wake her up or try anything funny, I tell you" and exited the room, leaving the blonde princess and black wizard alone. Zeref looked at Lucy and brushed a strand of hair from her face, he looked at her, satisfied that he get to finally meet his 'Master.

He raised Lucy's hand and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, Lucy hime-sama… I won't leave you again… I won't let anything happen to you like that time…"

***Flashback***

"_Zeref nii! Help me!" Lucy tried to grasp Zeref's hand as she slid down and fell from the cliff, making Zeref freak out and he tried jumping after her but Hibiki pulled him back and shook his head._

"_But Hibiki! Lucy hime-sama is!" he got cut off as he blacked out._

***END***

"I lost you once during that day and I'm not careless to let it happen again. Anyone who dares to take my master from me will be dealt with me" he said in a sadistic tone and pecked a kiss on Lucy's forehead, leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Nyun~ Lucy is Zeref's Master nyan! Wait… I'm totally acting like an otaku for Kuroshitsuji…. That anime was creepy~ but so GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD! Anyway, thanks for reading and look forward to chapter 4 please! AND! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE SCYTHE-SAN WILL START SCRATCHING AT U IF YOU DON'!**

**Zeref: *sweatdrop* You're so sadistic and cruel, Neko-san….**

**Me: So what's your point?**

**Lucy: You should at least pity your characters and stories, look, you didn't finish your kidxmaka fic and everyone is complaining for you to update faster, you baka Author!**

**Me: *scratches neck nervously* Gomen Luuuushheeee~ *Puppy dog eyes***

**Lucy & Zeref: *sweatdropped***

**Lucy: Fine! But just one day!**

**Me: YAY! **


	4. Chapter 4: Training! Fight!

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry if this is a short chappie but I hope you enjoyed it! Oh, by the way, I'm going to make the story much longer till maybe… 84 chapters... Nah…. But I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah…. Umm… remember this paragraph on the previous chapter: **

"_Salamander, did you know that Lisanna bitch hired a guy to rape Bunny Girl?" Gasps were heard and soon they were staring at their cute Lisanna, not knowing whether to trust Gajeel or not._

**Actually, the paragraph meant that the guy Lisanna hired to rape Lucy DID NOT succeed to do what he was ordered to do because Gajeel and Laxus had beaten the living crap out of him before he had the chance to lay his hands on Lucy. So I apologize if some of you thought that he ALREADY did it to her. Rest assured, nobody's gonna lay a hand on MY Lucy! **

**Lucy: Neko-chan… You should stop that you know… Considering that your birthday is on the 23****rd**** of December, this month and you're going to turn 13, you're acting like a 5 year old child!**

**Me: But Luuussshhhheeee~! I hate it when they hurt you in most of the fanfics and I'm pissed off too~! Don't they have any other way that doesn't involve dumb Natsu injuring you? And I hate Lisanna!**

**Lisanna: Hey! What did I do?**

**Me: *glares at Lisanna* I. JUST. HATE. SEEING. YOUR. FACE. OLD. WOMAN.! **

**Lisanna: Wahhh! *runs***

**Me: *chases after Lisanna with a huge red scythe and wearing Reaper robes***

**Lucy: *sweatdrop* Happy! Stop Neko-san before she murders Lisanna!**

**Happy: Okay~! *takes a big breath, screams* NEKO-SAN GO AND KILL LISANNA! I SUPPORT YOU AND MAKE SURE TO HACK HER TO PIECES!**

**Me: *stops chasing Lisanna, thumbs up, winks and smirks evilly, dark aura surrounding her* THANKS HAPPY! AND DON'T WORRY! I'LL HACK HER GOOD AND ROAST HER MEAT! *continues chasing Lisanna***

**Lisanna: WAH! HAPPY YOU IDIOT! I'M YOUR MOTHER YOU DAMN CAT! *keeps running***

**Happy: Hahaha… Serves you right for stealing my fish and I'll help you Neko!**

**Me: Sure! Come on Happy! Lisanna meat for tonight! *Happy follows Neko with a mini scythe and mini Reaper robes, sitting on top of Neko's head while chasing Lisanna and grinning like pyschos***

… **THERE'S GOING TO BE BLOODSPILL….**

**Lucy: HAPPY! I told you to STOP her! NOT HELP! BAKA NEKO! *chases Happy and Neko***

**Gray: *sweatdrop* Scytheshinigami or Neko does not own Fairy ****Tail****, Hiro Mashima does and if she did, she would've made Natsu die ruthlessly.**

**Natsu: WHAT!? DOES SHE HATE ME THAT MUCH!?**

**Gray: Not really, she just wants you to suffer because in most fanfics, you hurt her so she's doing it for Lucy… and how did you get here anyway? *sweatdrops***

**Natsu: *thinks for a while* I don't know… *replies with an honest face***

**Gray: *sweatdrops* Idiot…**

* * *

Chapter 4: Training! Fight! Grandine's scary Dragon face!

"Igneel *pant* do we *pant* seriously have to *pant* do this!?" Lucy yelled at Igneel whose sitting perfectly calm on a boulder surrounded by boiling lava, Igneel apparently was dragged by Grandine to start Lucy's training, and apparently Lucy was also dragged by Gaidoku, the poison dragon, out of bed by 5 in the morning and she was pissed but not long enough as Igneel had instructed her to sit in the same cliff as boiling lava shoots out from below her.

"We have to. Or else you'll never hear the end of that goddamned stupid son of mine." Igneel growled as he recalled the things Lucy told him the other day, he was so busy thinking that he didn't notice that he had released lots of killer aura at his surroundings and Lucy didn't mind, instead she laughed and caught his attention , he scrunched his nose in confusion " What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was actually thinking that you and Salamander had a bit of difference… I thought you two would be similar" she tilted her head cutely, making a tint of pink appear on Igneel's face but she couldn't see it as the glowing light of the lava made his face look all red.

"U-um, yeah we do have differences a bit. For example, I'm not as stupid as he is and he always makes a move without thinking"

"That's true… The last time I remember him 'think' is when we were all stuck in a cave during a mission and he was wondering how humans could resist eating ice" Lucy said while giggling at the memory.

"Well that's the stupidest among the ones he thought of while he was a child and duh, humans can eat ice because it cool and not hot like fire, it could easily burn your tongue! Unless you're a dragon slayer of course" he said while face palming.

Silence

"Nah, Igneel, when I finish training, can I return to Earthland and beat the crap out of the ones who've underestimated me?"

"Of course you can but didn't you forgive them already?" Igneel furrowed his brows.

"I did but they still need punishment" Lucy said with an evil aura, that could beat Erza's, and she smirked evilly by the thought while Igneel shivered in fear,

Who knew that Lucy could be so sadistic?

They continued their training and after that, Lucy went to the other dragons to train. She did surprisingly well in light, darkness, water, earth, herb, time, celestial, combat, poison and destruction dragon slayer magic. While she had other problems in others, Grandine had told her that she was also supposed to learn the universe's magic and that basically meant **ALL** the magic that appeared in Earthland, including Lost Magic which made Lucy's eyes bulge out like a squeezed doll.

"But how can I master all of those in 7 years?! It'll take decades!" Lucy practically screamed, Metalicana covered his ears.

"Don't worry, Lucy. It only takes 7 years for you because you learnt over 99% of them when you were a child so it shouldn't be hard" Crest reassured her.

"But what about the magic limits in my body? All of those probably won't fit in since my magic limit is limited!"

"You won't. Since your body has learned over 99% percent of those, it probably had increased greatly. So don't worry and just train" Grandine said calmly

"*sigh* Fine. Have it your way" Lucy pouted while Igneel and Crest blushed and surprisingly, Metalicana did too, causing Grandine to snicker and poke the three's unbearably red faces. Lucy put her hands on their foreheads, worried that they caught a fever.

"Did they catch a fever, Grandeeney?"

"No… Dragons **NEVER** catch a cold, Hime. So it's impossible" Grandine snickered again while the three were in Lala land imagining about Lucy. Lucy waved her hands in front of the three and only Metalicana and Crest responded, the flame head was still in a daze so an idea popped in Metalicana's head, he cupped his hands in Lucy's ears and told her, causing Lucy to brighten up and snicker evilly at the thought. She stood closer to Igneel and shook him before glancing to Metalicana and snickered, Metalicana snickered back.

"IGNEEL! GRANDINE'S POURING WATER OVER YOUR FLAMING FOREST!" she yelled in a panicked tone, Igneel woke up from his daze and began to panic "WHAT!" and his face was met with a picture of Grandine's angry face in Dragon form "EEP!" he screamed, his head landed splat on the ground and his butt hanging in the air. Lucy and Metalicana clutched their stomach while laughing hysterically and Crest just muffle his laugh.

"LUCY! METALICANA! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD MEAT!" Igneel and Grandine screamed in unison while chasing Lucy and Metalicana, leaving Crest rolling on the ground and laughing his head off at the four's idiocy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is too short but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be better and longer than this so please bear with me! Onegai! **

**Lucy , Metalicana & Crest: That was hilarious~!**

**Igneel: No it WAS NOT!**

**Grandine: Yeah and is my scary face in dragon form that scary?**

**Igneel, Metalicana, Lucy & Crest: Heck yeah it is!**

**Grandine: *Dark aura* Oh~ is that so?... NOW COME HERE YOU DAMN BRATS! **

**Lucy, Metalicana, Crest & Igneel run**

**Grandine: *in Dragon form* HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU WUSSES! *runs after them***

**Me: *sweatdrop* crazy idiots…. **

**Gray: Stop that Neko or I'll personally punish you!**

**Me: Oh~ PUNISH me? Oh no I won't be punished but you are Gray! *pulls out red scythe without wearing robes* *Goes towards Gray***

**Gray: EEP! *runs away***

**Mira: My, I hope Neko-chan doesn't leave a bloody scene here. Ahem * turns to readers* *smiles* Please review!**

**Happy: Or I won't get fish! * starts daydreaming about fish***

**Mira: Where'd you come from? * sweatdrop* *turns back to readers* *smiles again, evilly* Review **

**Me: Yeah Mira! Let's do that to the guild too!**

**Mira & Me: Yay! A fellow matchmaker! *eyes with hearts* PLEASE REVIEW AND THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE COOL I TELL YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: WHAT!

**A/N: Hello! I uploaded quickly this time and surprise surprise! It's a long one, a bit and I know I didn't mention some of this in the summary but enjoy! I'm also trying my best to update because my MOM WON'T LET ME USE MY TAB! GRRR!**

**Gray: Finally, jeez. When are you going to reveal my connection to Lucy, Neko?**

**Me: In later chapters, so please wait, Gray-kun!**

**Gray: *pouts* *sigh* Fine**

**Mira: Neko-chan! Let's pair up the guild members! *eyes with hearts* *starts thinking of guild pairings***

**Me: Great idea, Mira! *eyes with hearts* *starts thinking of guild pairings***

**Gray: *sweatdrop* Scytheshinigami or Neko does not own FT, Hiro Mashima does. If she did, Juvia would never exist!**

**Me: You got that right!**

**Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! I WILL NOT GIVE GRAY-SAMA TO YOU!**

**Gray & Me: *sweatdrop* Is that all you ever say all the time?**

* * *

Chapter 5; WHAT!?

**~5 months' time skip~**

Lucy POV

I woke up and stretched my body, feeling my tail wag around and I scratched my ears and purr as the sensation felt nice. … Wait… What?

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Tail…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ears…..**

"AHHH!" I screamed and Igneel immediately bolted in, crushing my wooden door to pieces, I sweatdropped _'couldn't he just come in normally unlike Salamander?'_ "LUCY! What happened?" he rushed but stopped as he looked carefully "What's with the ears and the tail? Cosplay? But how'd you get so small? You look like a 5 year old" he raised a brow in confusion; I huffed in irritation and yelled "It's not a cosplay! AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT THESE EARS AND TAIL! CALL GAIDOKU! MAYBE HE DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed and glared at him as he scurried outside to call Gaidoku, the poison dragon.

I got up and went to my wardrobe to search for any old clothes that could fit my now 5 year old body with cat ears and tail but I couldn't find any until Grandine came in and as soon as she saw my body, she went outside for a while and she came in giving me kiddy sized clothes which consisted of a white hoodie, striped long sleeved shirt, jeans and a pair of child-sized converses. I quickly took them from her hands and rushed to the dresser. After I put them on, I went out and found Gaidoku, Igneel, Metalicana, Crest and Grandine gathered in my room.

"What's going on?" I said while raising my brow confusingly.

"You're in your Chinese Zodiac form. A cat, to be precise" Crest said calmly while pointing to me, 'wow, I've sure gotten smaller' I thought as I looked at myself.

"Chinese Zodiac form? I thought the cat wasn't in the Chinese Zodiac lists?" I said as I remembered that the Cat never reached the banquet held by the King of Heaven because the Mouse had tricked him out of revenge.

"Yeah, that's right. How come she had the Cat? So far, I've only seen the ones appear from the lists and she's the first one to have the Cat that was tricked" Igneel said and picked me up, putting my feet between his head but I didn't mind, though being up makes me dizzy.

"Igneel! Put me down you fire breathing dolt!" I screamed and he covered his ears while I pulled on his hair to make sure I don't fall.

"This isn't the first time that someone had the cat, Lucy hime" Grandine calmly said and Igneel uncovered his ears to listen while I stared at Grandine in pure curiousity, Gaidoku sighed.

"To put it bluntly, the Cat, even when it's not listed as one of the Chinese Zodiacs, is quite powerful and it can easily beat anything in its way, including Slayers and such" Gaidoku said while Igneel and I gaped at him in awe.

"But, the main reason is, why am I in a child's body!?" I yelled when I gained my composure.

"That, I don't know but the ones that turned into the Cat is your mom and her sister, Lily, whose deceased and we haven't seen cases like this, they turned into Cats but their age body was normal" Metalicana put a hand on his chin, thinking deeply.

…

"That's because Lucy hime's power is much greater than Layla and Lily-sama" a voice said and it startled us, all of us whipped our heads to the direction and found Divin, the Celestial dragon leaning by the half broken door frame, Gaidoku furrowed his brows in utter confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Gaidoku asked as she kept walking forward until she came to a halt to Igneel and she stared at me, suddenly, she pulled me off of Igneel's head and examined me carefully, earning sweatdrops from me and the others.

"Um… Divin?" I asked nervously.

"Hm?" she looked at me and placed me down the floor, I sighed in relief.

"So what did you mean by just now?" Grandine asked

"It means that her power is much stronger than Layla and Lily-sama combined, the Cat in her is very powerful and even with the Slayers cooperating, they'd be defeated in less than 10 seconds. Her body is that of a child but obviously, she can control it and make herself turn into her normal form with ears and tail or if she doesn't want to, without ears or tail but she needs training. Her body is small because the body instinctively made itself that way so that intruders wouldn't notice a great power that is more powerful than Zeref-kun is in a cat child" Divin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while we gaped at her, trying to process the facts in our heads.

"*sigh* alright, let's go and start your training and you'd better learn how to control your form, Lucy, or else, you'll be carrying lava boulders up Fire Peak if you don't listen!" Igneel said sternly to me, wagging his fingers and I shuddered at the memory of Fire Peak. Fire Peak is located near the castle and it's the highest place, not to mention boiling lava, slobby ugly lava covered killer ogres lived there and the last time I was given punishment by Igneel, it was the WORST!

I quickly ran to the training grounds at Lancer Main. Lancer Main had a big beautiful waterfall with trees surrounding it and it looked like it was in a forest, the place was built by Mom when I was a child and I loved it. As soon as we got there, we began our training and I managed to control my Cat abilities without worry. I came home late, beaten and tired as I flopped myself to bed. What could possibly be the worst for these 7 years of training?

**~Timeskip: 5 years~**

Normal POV

Lucy grunted as she dodged an attack from Synthia, the sound/ music dragon as they sparred in hand-to-hand combat. Synthia shot another punch to Lucy and he successfully punched her gut, earning a groan from her and she sat down on the soft grass on Lancer Main, exhausted.

"That was harsh, crap head!" she yelled as her ears drooped and tail lay exhausted on the grass.

"As if, how come you haven't grown pipsqueak?"

"I don't know but Grandine said its natural so I guess it's-" Lucy was cut off as Crest yelled her name "LUCY!" and the two got up and hurried towards Crest and when they arrived there, a blond with a scar on his face, a black haired boy with red eyes and two of their exceeds were with Crest, whose scratching his neck nervously while looking at Lucy and Synthia.

"Hello, you look like Fairy-san! Can I call you Fairy-san? Frosch name is Frosch!" the exceed in frog costume said as he hugged Lucy, Lucy death glared Crest but took Frosch and placed him in Rogue's hands.

Oh… Crest is in deep doo doo!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy and I'm turning 13 soon! YAY! There'll be more chapters on my birthday which is the 23rd!**

**Lucy: What is Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch doing here!?**

**Sting: Don't ask me, I just found myself here and this dude looking at us. Who are you anyways? *looks at Lucy***

**Frosch: She looks like fairy-san!**

**Sting: That blonde chick? No way, that chick's older and way weak.**

**Lucy: *vein pops* LUCY KICK!**

**CRASH!**

**Me: HEY! DON'T SABOTAGE MY ROOM YOU WUSSES!**

**Rogue: Leave them alone, Neko-san. They won't stop till they've destroyed everything.**

**Me: *Dark aura* Is that so! Then I'll just kill them then! Not Lucy but STING! *pulls out large red hammer and runs after Sting***

**Sting: Wahh! Rogue! Help me! She's gonna kill me! *runs***

**Me: Oh no you won't! *chases***

**Sting: ROGUE! *runs***

**Rogue: Hn.**

**Sting: TRAITOR! *runs***

**Me: *cackles* HAHAHAHAHA! *runs with big red hammer, chasing Sting***

**Frosch: Neko-san is pretty with the large hammy~**

**Lector: Go STING! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU'RE THE BEST!**

**Sting *shouts from the distance* SHUT UP LECTOR AND FROSCH, IT WON'T BE PRETTY IF SHE KILLS ME WITH THE HAMMER!**

**Rogue,Frosch & Lucy: Hahhahhahahhhahhha! *rolls on the ground, clutching their tummies and laughing hysterically*  
**

**Lector: GO STING!**

**Sting: Shut up!**


End file.
